


Not evil, nor bad.

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Virgil is Angry, argument, deceit want's them to be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: “Make him forget me again.”“What?”“This is what you wanted, isn’t it. You happy now?! I told him what I was, what I am!”





	Not evil, nor bad.

“Make him forget me again.”

“What?”

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it. You happy now?! I told him what I was, what I _am_!”

“I am still not following what you’re saying, Virgil.”

“SCREW YOU DECEIT! I told Thomas who I am, now send me back to the darkness and make him forget I even existed! This is what you wanted, isn’t it!”

“No.”

“Then WHY-”

“I want you to be more honest with yourself. You do no longer have the past holding you back.”

“… What…”

“I want Thomas to learn that we’re not bad or evil, sure our goals may warry, but we’re all looking out for him in our own way. Why else would I let Remus be known?”

“To taunt me. To show Thomas how bad we are.”

“Remember, Logan did say he is like a child on a plane, we’re not bad Virgil. We never have been, but society deems us bad, and thats why we were cast into the dark.”

“Again with society-”

“Logan will argue against me, but it is nothing but a curse if made wrong. Now, off with you, I’m sure your _father_ is wondering where you went.”

“…”

“Go. I’ll be here.”

“… Okay… Well.. Bye… Mom.”


End file.
